


A Fintastic Date

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, catch me writing every version of tomedd, its haha funny and haha gay, last story was about the yeehaw gays now we have the future gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Edd really likes fish and Tom is gay.





	A Fintastic Date

**Author's Note:**

> Holly???? Putting out two stories in a week???? It's more likely than you think. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story! As usual, comments are appreciated and I hope you all have a lovely day!

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Edd was feeling depressed. 

 

Tom could always tell when his husband was feeling down, and this time was no different. He may be stupid, but he wasn’t  _ that  _ stupid. Though, he couldn’t exactly figure out  _ why  _ Edd was feeling that way. He had tried to talk to the other about it, but he always pushed him away. That never changed, huh? Even now when Edd was feeling shitty, he still pushed everyone away. 

 

It always made Tom feel upset when Edd was depressed. First of all, Edd was his husband and he wanted nothing more than to see the other happy. But second off, Edd was always the one to crack jokes and lift everyone’s spirits. He made everyone temporarily forget about the shitty world they lived in. To see him look so miserable made others feel a bit miserable, too. This is why Tom made it his mission to cheer Edd up. He just really wanted to see the other smile again. 

 

If this was in the past, Tom would have gotten a bunch of cola for Edd. However, since cola had been outlawed, Edd couldn’t use that as a crutch. To add on to that, the world was a pretty damn dreary place now. There was nowhere exactly  _ nice  _ to go. Everywhere you went was just a constant reminder of what the world had become, which was incredibly depressing. There were only a few places that Tom could think of that wouldn’t make Edd feel more depressed than he already was, one of those places being the aquarium. Honestly, that was Tom’s main choice. Edd liked fish, after all. It was worth a shot at the very least. Plus, a date at the aquarium sounded pretty nice for both of them(even if it was a little cliché. It’s still nice!). 

 

Tom decided to bring it up while he and Edd were alone. 

 

They were sitting together on the couch, simply relaxing as Edd pet Tequila. Tom was watching Edd pet his beloved cat with a small smile. It was a rare moment of peace.

 

“So…” Tom started, prompting Edd to look up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Would you like to go somewhere? Like, on a date? I thought it’d be nice to just go out and spend some time together for a change.” 

 

Edd looked back down at Tequila, scratching her head a bit as he thought to himself. Honestly, he didn’t feel like getting up. He kind of just wanted to sit here and wallow in his own misery for a bit. It seemed pointless to try and go out and do anything. Everything was terrible, after all. There was nowhere nice to go to escape from their hellish life. 

 

But at the same time, Edd could tell by Tom’s tone that he really wanted Edd to agree to go. He didn’t want to disappoint Tom by pushing him away more than he already has. So, with a deep sigh, he replied, “Alright. Where did you wanna go?” 

 

“I actually already have somewhere planned.” Tom smiled, earning a curious look from Edd. 

 

“Okay, where did you want to take me?” Edd asked. 

 

“It’s a surprise,” Tom responded, making Edd roll his eyes a bit.

 

“Oh great,” he said sarcastically. “Knowing you, I think it’ll be best to keep my standards low.” 

 

“Wow. I feel the love.” Tom let out a soft huff, his visor displaying the standard crying emoticon. Soon enough, it displayed his normal eyes again. “But seriously, I think you’ll like it.” 

 

Edd hummed again in thought. Even though Tom was an oblivious idiot, he  _ did _ know what made him happy. So, he decided to at least humor Tom and let him take him wherever he wanted to. Plus, Tom’s vague answer did admittedly make him a bit curious. “Alright. When are we leaving?” 

 

“Whenever you want.” Tom shrugged. “What, you need time to put makeup on or something?” He asked with a smirk. 

 

“Oh, piss off.” Edd elbowed Tom in the shoulder lightly. “I was just curious.” 

 

Tom snickered and rubbed his shoulder a bit. “Well, we can leave right now if you want. I don’t think we have anything to do today.” 

 

“Okay. Well, let me just feed Tequila before we go.” Edd picked the aforementioned cat up off of his lap and set her aside. He stood up and walked over to the small cat bowl. He picked up the bag of cat food beside it and completely filled up the bowl. Tequila immediately got off of the couch and strolled up to the food bowl, meowing at Edd as if she was thanking him. A small smile crept on to Edd’s face. Even now, in this terrible mood he was in, cats still always made him feel happy. He knelt down to scratch her head as Tom stood up and walked over to him. Once Tom was standing next to him, Edd stood back up and looked over at him. 

 

“Ready?” Tom questioned. Edd nodded and said, “Lead the way.” 

 

Tom grabbed Edd’s hand and held it as they walked outside. 

 

As usual, the world outside was gloomy. Gray, sunless skies with the sound of planes and helicopters always flying far above their heads. It wasn’t too busy, surprisingly. That was good, though. At least they wouldn’t have to force themselves to talk to people. 

 

Edd let out a soft sigh and looked down. The atmosphere certainly didn’t help his melancholy mood. To try and comfort him, Tom gently squeezed his hand. The two started to walk again. They walked in silence, but Edd didn’t mind that. They didn’t need to always be talking. Sometimes, they could just be in each other’s presence without an exchange of words. It was relaxing, in a way. To be with someone that you’ve known and loved for years. 

 

After a bit of walking, the two arrived at a very large building. The sign at the front clearly stated that it was an aquarium, which made Edd look at Tom. 

 

“You’re...taking me to an aquarium?” He asked the other, who responded with a nod and a, “Yep.” 

 

Edd didn’t make a further comment. Honestly, he found aquariums to be pretty cool. He liked the general aesthetic of them, and he also loved sharks. So, maybe this would be fun. 

 

Edd let go of Tom’s hand and walked up to the double doors, pushing on one to open it. However, the door didn’t open. With a small grunt, he pushed up against the door harder, trying to open it. Tom snickered at watching Edd struggle to open the door. 

 

“Edd,” he said, walking over to the other, who was still struggling to get the damn door open. Tom grabbed the handle to the other door and pulled on it instead of pushing, easily opening the door. “I love you, but sometimes you’re really dumb.” 

 

Edd looked at Tom and then at the open door. His face flushed red with embarrassment and he looked down. With a small grumble, he walked into the aquarium with his arms crossed. Tom snickered and followed him inside, closing the door behind them. 

 

Since it was an aquarium, it was  _ huge _ . Everywhere they looked there were large tanks filled with various sea creatures. Each tank had a stand with some information about each plant and animal that was in the tank. The area had a bluish glow to it, which mixed with the glow of Tom’s green visor to create a bluish green tint to the area around them. 

 

It didn’t take long for Tom to lose sight of Edd, who had already zoomed off to look at the tanks. 

 

“Hey, Edd! Wait up!” Tom called out, running after Edd and standing next to him. The other was staring at the tanks in awe, his eyes following all of the fish swimming around. 

 

After staring at that tank for a bit, Edd caught eye of a shark swimming around in a very large tank. “Holy shit,” he whispered, quickly walking over to the shark and looking at it. The shark was a deep blue with a white underside. When Tom followed Edd and looked at the stand in front of the tank, he identified the shark as a Blue Shark. But it was obvious that Edd didn’t care about what kind of shark it was. All he cared about was that it was big and it looked fucking badass. There was a giant grin on Edd’s face as his eyes followed the shark around. Since Edd had such a contagious smile, Tom found himself smiling too. Rather than his usual eyes being displayed, his visor had three pixelated hearts displayed. He always loved that smile that Edd had. 

 

“Sharks are so fucking cool,” Edd commented after a bit.

 

“Hell yeah they are,” Tom agreed, his smile turning into a grin. God, it was almost like he was falling in love all over again. Seeing Edd this happy always made his chest fill up with pure love, as embarrassing as it was to admit.

 

The two spent the next few hours walking around the aquarium, occasionally talking to each other as they looked at the fish. Tom could already tell Edd was feeling a lot better than he was before. He was smiling and cracking jokes like he always did. It reminded Tom of older, better times. Even now, he could still see some of that in Edd(even if he is more of a grumpy old man now). It was a reminder that not everything had changed. It was a reminder that there were still some good things left in the world. 

 

As the two walked out of the aquarium, hand in hand, Tom said, “Hey Edd?”

  
  
“Yeah?” 

  
  
“I love you.” 

 

Tom’s words prompted a snicker from Edd. “That’s pretty  _ gay _ , Tom,” he stated jokingly. Tom’s digital eyes rolled at Edd’s reply. 

 

“Edd. We’ve been married for two years.” 

 

“Damn. That’s even gayer.” 

  
  
Tom let out a sigh, which made Edd laugh. “Just kidding. I love you too.” 

 

Of course, that made Tom smile. Now, they were both smiling. They were both happy, even when everything around them was hell. They, at the very least, had each other. And maybe that’s all they needed. 


End file.
